Ulixes' commentary
Let me explain a few things from my point of view. Sorry, it involves tokens, players that play without any tokens have to adapt many things. This is JUST a suggestion - please don't rant about it. Skillpoints Setup 'Adv' Critical skill: recommended Minimum for the end stage of the game: 270 points. There are also Players with up to 500. 'Merc' Critical to sales, directly meaning critical for challenges alas the guild! This Skill may upgraded up to around 500 points too where the absolute cap seems to be reached. where its almost very close to the absolute cap. 'THUG '(offensive and defensive) Of course we all wish to have points there too: Remember that it should come AFTER the other Skillsets' Minimums. 'Silver Tongue' Unnecessary Skill for higher leveled players, but also depending on the play strategy. ST is maxed by improvements for suggestions % so any points there only improve your haggle, with minimal changes to the price. Maximal Points I have heard of is 70 - But I have it at 0. 'Famous' The famous Skill reaches its best effectiveness at 25 for higher level players. More than 25 is simply a waste of points as the effects decrease massively after 25 points. 'Innovator' Only, and rly note ONLY if you plan to respec your skillpoints. I put all my points into Innovator to research ALL recipes then I redistributed. 'Leader' This skill is ONLY needed if you feel that you really can’t keep any stock with MAXED workers. Of course one might argue that faster crafting always is a benefit - so don't kill yourself if you have already put some points in there, at some point it even makes sense. I havent used it so far. About Maxing Workers You may only notice this at a very high level: Workers do have different amounts of points in their skills. What you want to do first: Find a worker that suits your needs. Mostly you will of course take a level 100 one from the bazaar or palace. But at some point in the game you might find youselves in the position to want an OPTIMAL worker. 1st step: Level your workers to lets say 250 (or as far as you want to go) Best idea is to hire one with a very high learning stat (book) - you will get the bonus according to how far over 100 your worker is. 2nd step: get down to outskirts/countryside and look for a new worker (they will be level 10, having 64 base stats without bonus) Subtract 64 from their total to see the bonus. You will only get a bonus if your current worker has a higher level than the applicant! (apparently 1 bonus point for every 2 levels higher) So decide well before doing anything stupid. About the stock I will just add my personal strategy and base stock. Of course we differentiate selling items and items to provide adventurers with. Stock for Adventurers: My personal base stock for ADV, containing one item for almost every item class. I always place the item class and if also clear, the type of adventurer that takes it well (if you haven’t got the item class, go for the adv. class). 'Bow, Archer' Composite Bow 'Crossbow, (engineer)' earlier: Fast loading Arbalest – now: none 'Cloth armor, Monk' Monks armor 'Medium armor' Ronin’s armor 'Heavy armor' Full plate 'Light shoes' Shiny shoes 'Medium boots' none, use class specific or shiny shoes 'Heavy Shoes' Knights sabaton 'Pendants' none regularly: if I have I offer: holy talismans or perfect jades 'Rings' None regularly: if I have I offer: anti-elements band, Ring of conservation, foundation ring or bankers mark. Now only producing ring of conservations IF i got time - which is almost never. 'Herbs' Rejuvenating Herbs, still kept: ideal match for skill seeds etc. 'Potions' Mana vial 'Scrolls' none regularly, sometimes hurricane scrolls. 'Hats' earlier: blazing hat, now: none, I have streamline conscience but never offering to adv. none now 'Medium helmet' none 'Heavy helmet' War mask 'Bracers' None use class specific 'Medium gloves' none, use class specific 'Gauntlets' War gauntlets 'Shield' earlier: Scutum, now Seven Seas Shield 'Axe' There are 1h and 2h: I just have broad axe in stock 'Hammer' There are 1h and 2h, I just have Dark paladins hammer 'Spear' There are 1h and 2h, I just have Knights Ranseur in stock 'Dagger' earlier: fire dagger: now considerating stopping it stopped 'Sword' There are 1h and 2h but I just have: Fine great sword and sometimes Highlander 'Staves' I make''' soft staffs''' if i got spare time 'Thrown, weapons, Ninja' I had Depth Charges but planning to stop producing stopped. 'Instruments:' I had Celestial pipes and Elven flutes, Now just going for Celestials. 'Firearms' I have sniper rifle and fiery dragon, still not sure if I want to leave sniper rifle as I have better experience with it than with fiery dragons for questers. I craft a small stock of both at the moment. I still prefer sniper rifle though. OK, that’s quite a lot of Items in stock (in my shop meaning at least 15) just for adventurers, but so far I can underline that you have an option for everything like this and leave most adventurers HAPPY. Very high level players have a SMALLER stock for adventurers, because many of those items are CHEAP and LOWER your SALES! I will have to try out for myself a little bit. Istarted to believe that this is not a very bad strategy, lowering the stock would increase your sales a little but leaving less adventurers totally happy. ITEMS FOR SALE that I produce a lot * Flying shoes * Vicious crossbow * Celestial pipes * Soul sniper * Lightning bolt * Evasive armour * Flexible plate less and less, just because i got enough materials for evasives most of the time * Simon’s whip * Dragoons sabatons * demon plate * great armour * lionheart * gungnir * mindsaver * Apocalypsion * enchanted labrys stopped * Abbyssal tranquility, silence of the deep * War priest’s mace – planning to stop! stopped * sometimes: hurricane, ripieno, demon worshipper, Power of oceans What I go for if I STOCK UP in bazaar (meaning buying off the more often coming customers): Only doing if the challenges require it. This is only required in the lower palace levels though (200-350): * gemstone staff, gungnirs, deathbringers, apocalypscion, bluebird shields, meteor shower scroll, demon plate, lionheart, ripieno, mindsavers rebirth potion, blue lagoon, etc. etc. Hope you can take some information out of it. It’s not meant to be perfect, but works ok for me so far. BTW: My skillpoint setup atm Adv: ~ 380 going for 400 Merc: 300 later to 500 Fame: 25 Leader: 5 Thug offense: 100 later everything Rest: 0 Category:Gameplay guides